Love is Forever
by Ebiris
Summary: After Mamoru breaks up with her, Usagi uses the Ginzuishou to make him love her again, but also learns something about her past life that changes everything.


Author Notes: This is just a little something I came up with to help overcome my writers   
block which is plaguing my other story. One thing I MUST point out is that this story   
bears no relation to actual events in Sailor Moon (okay, the start is lifted straight from   
episode 61 - except that Chibi Usa isn't at Mamoru's apartment when Usagi goes round in   
this story) but all of the stuff Usagi remembers from the Silver Millenium is nonsense.   
Usagi and Mamoru love each other! True love dammit!  
  
So don't flame me!... But reviews are nice.  
  
  
Love is Forever  
  
  
Usagi looked dismally down at her latest test paper. The mark of thirty two was written   
almost proudly in large red ink at the top right corner. She sighed "A mark like this..."   
she could already imagine her mother scolding her for not studying.  
  
Looking up from the paper, she saw Mamoru just a little bit up ahead, he seemed to be   
struggling to walk and was supporting himself on a nearby wall. "It's Mamo-chan!" She   
exclaimed happily, "Ma-" She was about to call out to him when she remembered what   
she held in her hands. She quickly stuffed the incriminating paper in her pocket and ran   
to catch up with her beloved "Mamo-chan!" She called out, barely giving him a warning   
before she dived at him and delivered an affectionate hug.  
  
"Again we always meet, even without a promise..." She cooed romantically as she   
nuzzled her head against his chest.  
  
She was very surprised when Mamoru pushed her away "Stop it!" he said, sounding   
strained. He turned away from her "Don't get so close to me."  
  
Usagi assumed he was shy about public displays of affection, especially with her in her   
school uniform 'he doesn't want to look like an ecchi' she rationalised his behaviour.   
"Gomen." She apologised "You're right, in public I shouldn't..."  
  
"That's not what I mean!" He interrupted her harshly.  
  
Usagi looked at him quizzically. 'What does he mean?' she wondered.  
  
"I don't feel love for you anymore." He couldn't bring himself to look at her as he spoke,   
the words tasted like ashes in his mouth. 'I have to... to protect her!' he tried to steel   
himself.  
  
'I didn't hear that right! It's a mistake!' Usagi's mind frantically screamed. 'This can't be   
true!' "What did you say?" She asked in a small voice.  
  
Mamoru firmed his resolve. "It's over between us!" He turned on her, the words coming   
out far more angrily than he had meant.  
  
***  
  
Usagi stood nervously outside the door to Mamoru's apartment. After her last encounter   
with him she had talked to her friends and they had convinced her that Mamoru was just   
upset about something. 'I just have to find out what's bothering him and make it better!'   
she told herself, trying to stir up some confidence.  
  
She reached up and rung the doorbell. Within a moment Mamoru answered the door,   
seeming shocked to see her. 'I thought she wouldn't come back after what I said earlier.'   
he thought, letting her in without a word.  
  
A petal dropped off one of the roses in a vase by the door.  
  
Usagi stepped into the genkan and closed the door. "What do you want?" Mamoru asked,   
trying to keep up his indifferent facade.  
  
"I'm sorry about this afternoon." Usagi said quietly, before turning to face him "I didn't   
mean to upset you, but I didn't know!" She tried to sound cheerful, but it was a pale   
shadow of her usual demeanour.  
  
"It's not that." Mamoru cut her off coldly. "I just don't feel love for you anymore." He   
still couldn't look at her as he lied.  
  
'Maybe Ami-chan was right and he wants me to concentrate on my exams?' Usagi   
desperately searched for a reason, any reason besides what he had just said. "Mamo-  
chan, I'll study much harder. So..."  
  
Again Mamoru interrupted her "What do you mean? I just want to end it with you."   
'Why are you making this so hard Usako? It's for your own good!' he silently thought.  
  
Usagi could feel a gnawing emptiness inside her. It almost made her sick. "Mamo-chan...   
I don't believe that." She tried to deny his words "Because, you were Prince Endymion. I   
was Princess Serenity" She hoped the memory of their past love would make him see   
sense "We were lovers even before we were born."  
  
As she spoke, several petals fell from the roses beside them.  
  
Mamoru angrily thumped a fist against the wall "I'm saying I don't feel like that   
anymore!" He could almost feel himself becoming ill with the lies he was feeding his   
love "Why must we be together now because of the past?" He looked up to face her for   
the first time since she had entered "I-"  
  
He stopped short as he saw the expression on her face. She had an almost detached look   
about her, as if she didn't believe it was real, but her eyes were filling with enough tears   
to show the pain he was causing.  
  
"Iie..." Usagi shook her head 'I can't live without him! I need him!' was all she could   
think "Iie... this isn't real..." The tears she had been trying so hard to keep in were starting   
to slide down her cheeks.  
  
"It is real. You'll just have to live with it." He said, looking away 'I can't look at those   
eyes... I'm sorry Usako...'  
  
"I can't!" Usagi shrieked angrily "I can't live with it Mamo-chan!" She closed the   
distance between them "I can't live without you!" She pleaded with him.  
  
'But you'll die if I stay with you!' was all Mamoru could think, recalling the dreams. He   
couldn't muster a reply to her heart rending plea.  
  
Usagi took his silence as a confirmation of what he had been saying. Abruptly she   
stopped crying "I understand..." She said, her voice sounding unnaturally detached. A   
bright light began to fill the apartment as the Ginzuishou appeared between Usagi's   
hands. "I'm sorry Mamo-chan, but I need you too much..."   
  
Mamoru looked up to see his love holding the Silver Crystal. 'She looks so beautiful   
bathed in it's light...' he thought as it's shine became brighter and brighter.  
  
"Onegai Ginzuishou... make Mamo-chan love me again!" she asked the crystal, which   
began to pulse in response to her wish.  
  
Mamoru realised her intent too late "Usako no!" Was all he got out before the light   
enveloped the pair completely.  
  
***  
  
Usagi found herself as a bodiless observer on the Moon at the fall of the Silver   
Millenium. She recognised the scene as she had recovered these memories from her life   
as Princess Serenity just before the final battle against the Dark Kingdom.  
  
All around her, once magnificent buildings were reduced to rubble. The soldiers of Earth   
ransacked the peaceful Moon Kingdom as a seething black mass roiled over the surface   
of the Moon. Metallia.  
  
Usagi knew that the Sailor Senshi were already dead by that malevolent entity's hand.   
But one final act was left to play. She moved over the Silver Millenium, arriving at the   
final confrontation between Queen Beryl and Usagi's own past self; Princess Serenity.  
  
Usagi saw the Princess huddling fearfully before the Queen of the Dark Kingdom. Indeed   
Beryl was an intimidating sight, her body already becoming twisted by the dark energies   
of Metallia, she floated over the Princess, her hair being blown backwards and above by   
the force of her own magical energy as she prepared to strike.  
  
All this, Usagi had already seen. Yet someting told her to remain and watch, so that more   
could be revealed.  
  
"Moon slut!" Beryl roared down at the cowering Princess Serenity "He was supposed to   
be mine!"  
  
Usagi increased her interest, this was different from what she had remembered last time.  
  
"I would have been happy down on Earth with Endymion! But you bewitched him with   
your magic, you forced this confrontation Princess Serenity!" Beryl continued her tirade   
against the terrified princess.  
  
"I never wanted this..." Serenity weakly whispered.  
  
"What?" Beryl smirked down at Serenity "You didn't want this?" She gestured round at   
the devastation wrought by Metallia "But you wanted my prince to warm your bed didn't   
you?!" Beryl was shouting again "Weren't you taught to expect consequences for your   
actions?"  
  
Beryl had reached the end of her tirade and was now ready to end things. She summoned   
a crystal spear and glared down at Serenity "With your death he will be free." She   
whispered before launching the spear to impale her rival.  
  
But it's flight was interrupted as a figure leapt into it's path just in front of the stunned   
princess.  
  
"Endymion! No!!" Two voices cried in unison out as the prince of Earth collapsed,   
mortally wounded.  
  
Usagi felt her attention taken away from the drama below, as if she had seen enough.   
That was certainly true, as the conversation with Beryl was quite different from what she   
had remembered last time. As she departed the death throes of the Silver Millenium, she   
was aware of Princess Serenity's own death before all became black.  
  
***  
  
Usagi now found herself in a large, darkened bedroom. She didn't recognise her   
surroundings, until a part of her mind supplied 'This is Prince Endymion's bedroom.' She   
briefly wondered at her new situation before the details became apparent.  
  
Instead of being a dispassionate, bodiless observer, she was now inhabiting the body of   
her past self, Princess Serenity. A younger Princess Serenity than in her previous   
memories of this life. While she was just a passenger in this body, she could sense all that   
the princess was feeling.  
  
Princess Serenity, heir to the Silver Millenium, was terrified. She was scared and   
nervous. The reason soon became clear, as Usagi noticed the Moon Stick, complete with   
Ginzuishou, in her hands. Hands which were sweating buckets.  
  
'Hurry up Endymion!' Serenity was thinking 'I have to return this before mother notices   
it's gone!' the princess considered her situation a little more 'Before she notices I'M   
gone!' she mentally appended.  
  
Princess Serenity began pacing the room nervously as Usagi wondered at what was going   
on 'Is this a secret rendevous? But why do I have the Ginzuishou?' she wasn't clear on   
what was happening, for the few memories she did have of her life as Princess Serenity   
all centred on her life on the Moon.  
  
After a few moments the door opened, and Prince Endymion entered. He turned on a   
lamp, then sighed as he caught sight of Serenity. "Princess Serenity." He greeted her   
cordially, if rather stiffly "To what do I owe this honour?"  
  
Usagi became rather confused 'Why is he so cold? Weren't we lovers?'  
  
"E-endymion-sama..." The princess began nervously, the Moon Stick hidden behind her   
back "I came to tell you I love you!" She blurted out.  
  
Endymion sighed "We've been through this before Serenity." He shook his head in an   
irritated manner "I don't love you, and we have no future together. Can't you just find a   
nice man on the Moon?"  
  
Serenity took a few steps closer to Endymion "No one can compare to you!" She said   
earnestly "I love only you Endymion-sama!"  
  
"I'm sorry." Endymion's voice was more gentle now "But I just don't feel that way for   
you, can't you understand?"  
  
Serenity tried to hold back her tears as she shook her head. 'Then this is the only way...'   
she thought sadly as she tightened her grip on the Moon Stick.  
  
Usagi saw where this was going now, and she did not like it one bit.  
  
"I'm sorry too Endymion-sama..." Serenity said as she held up the Moon Stick "But if   
this is what it takes to make you love me..."  
  
The Ginzuishou mounted on top of the Moon Stick began to glow brightly as Endymion   
looked on in horror. "Please Ginzuishou... make Endymion-sama love me!" she asked   
the crystal, which began to pulse in response to her wish.  
  
As the Silver light filled up the room, Usagi felt herself being pulled away once again.  
  
***  
  
Usagi was back in 'bodiless observer' mode now. She recognised the location as being the   
Queen's Chambers back on the Moon Kingdom.  
  
She was sharing the room with two people. Queen and Princess Serenity.  
  
The princess was kneeling on the floor before the queen, sobbing quietly. The queen   
stood above her, looking absolutely furious. The Moon Stick was in Queen Serenity's   
hands.  
  
"I cannot believe you would be so irresponsible! Have you forgotten everything I taught   
you?" Queen Serenity thundered.  
  
Usagi was rather surprised, all her previous memories of Queen Serenity had the   
monarch acting in a calm, gentle and well... serene manner. She didn't even think the   
queen of the Silver Millenium was capable of anger.  
  
"I'm sorry..." the princess got out inbetween choked sobs.  
  
"Sorry?! You're sorry?!" The queen repeated incredulously "Do you have any idea what   
you have done?!" she shook her head in apparent disbelief "Leaving aside that you were   
stupid enough to steal the Ginzuishou and take it from the castle, you used the most   
powerful crystal in the Galaxy to put a love spell on the Prince of Earth!" she threw up   
her hands "A love spell..." She repeated again more quietly.  
  
"I only wanted him to love me..." Princess Serenity sniffed.  
  
"You are a stupid little girl Serenity!" Queen Serenity looked as if she was almost ready   
to strangle her daughter. "Not even I can reverse what you did." she sounded immensely   
disappointed.  
  
Princess Serenity looked up, a glimmer of hope was in her eyes. A glimmer which Queen   
Serenity caught. "Yes that's right. There's nothing I can do. He will love you forever."   
The queen slumped on a nearby chair "I can only hope that you will return his   
feelings..." she sighed "... forever..."  
  
***  
  
"Usako... Usako!" Mamoru gently shook Usagi awake.  
  
"Hmm... Mamo-chan?" Usagi slowly re-entered the realms of consciousness.  
  
"Hai, it's me Usako." Mamoru affirmed as Usagi groggily got to her feet. "You fainted."   
He had no recollection of her using the Ginzuishou.  
  
Usagi grunted non-commitally as she tried to process the new information in her brain.  
  
"Listen, Usako..." Mamoru looked her in the eyes "I'm sorry for what I said, I was   
wrong." He kissed her passionately, though Usagi barely responded, only looking at him   
strangely when he pulled away "I'll love you forever." He promised.  
  
Usagi looked at him in dawning horror, and then screamed. 


End file.
